It is common for a closure such as a window of a heavy industrial or agricultural vehicle to be hinged so as to be movable between an open position and a closed position. Particularly in such a vehicle, which is likely to be operated on uneven terrain, the window may swing about its hinges in an uncontrolled fashion when open. The window may close itself, hinder access through the window opening, or may become damaged or cause damage whilst swinging.
It is known for vehicles such as heavy industrial or agricultural vehicles to include a hold back or retention arrangement configured to retain such a window in an open position, to prevent unwanted movement of the window. One such arrangement comprises a male part attached to the window or window frame, and a corresponding female part attached to the remainder of the vehicle, e.g. the door or door frame, the female part being configured to receive and retain the striker such that the window is retained in an open position.
There are difficulties with such an arrangement. The door and window frames must be aligned with one another so that the male part can successfully enter and be retained in the female part. However, it is possible for there to be misalignment between the window or window frame and the remainder of the vehicle on manufacture. The window or window frame can become misaligned with respect to the remainder of the vehicle during the life of the vehicle, particularly as heavy industrial or agricultural vehicles are commonly used on rough terrain.
There is a need for an improved retention device.